Demolished Barriers
by lemonjuice25
Summary: Edward's been acting differently lately. As he watches her awake from sleep, Edward and Bella make their first freshly squeezed lemon juice together - take the hint. first lemon fanfic. R&R! E/B *tell me if you want more than a one-shot, might make story*
1. Demolished Barriers

**Disclaimer: i dont own the wonderful, wonderful world of twilight. But i do own this first time :)**

**Okay this is the first of my many lemons so plz be nice!**

**plz read and review and let me no if you want more (i bet you will) hehe:)**

* * *

**Demolished Barriers**

**EPOV**

I watch her all the time, but never like this before. Something big has changed but I don't know what, yet, and I don't even know what brought this on.

It's like I have to touch her every second of every minute of every hour of every day just to feel content.

Her scent is completely unbearable tonight, but it's not her blood I want anymore, it's her body. Her beautiful brown eyes always overwhelm me, I find myself lost into their depths quite often, and she says I'm dazzling. I wish she could see how truly gorgeous she was.

Bella is beautiful, more beautiful than any vampire could be. She complains about how plain she is, or how simple, boring and human she may be, but it's not every day a vampire falls in love with a human, in fact, I think that our love is one of kind.

Bella's my world, and to just be able to show how much she truly means to me, I would be thrilled, only if it is what she desires.

I love Bella so much. To just be able to _show_ it to her, together, I know that we will be able to reach a new level in our love. To be able kiss her until she passes out from lack of air (not that I would allow that), to hold her all day and night with nothing but skin preventing us from being one. To tell her how much I love her up till the point that would put anyone else to shame and further.

"I love you Edward" Bella whispered as quiet as the breeze, still asleep.

"And I will always love you, Bella" she sighed in satisfaction and I let out a small chuckle.

**BPOV**

As I began to wake, I instantly felt cool, strong and firm arms wrap around me. I smiled inwardly, my face was still asleep. "Edward?" I stretched every muscle, breaking away from his grasp to be pulled straight back in.

"Always love. I will always be here" Edward cooed in my ear. A silent tear made its way down my face. Edward kissed it back up to my eye and started to trail the kiss back down to the edge of my mouth. I had to try hard to prevent a moan from escaping my lips as he went further down to my neck and started to plant kisses all along my now thumping pulse. I tangled my fingers into his hair as I felt his cool hands move down my arms leaving blazing hot marks as he went.

Edward's lips slowly made their way to my collarbone and trailed kisses along until he got right underneath my chin. I arched my head back, giving him full access as he flicked his tongue out across my exposed skin. I gasped. He has never touched me with his tongue before, except when he was sucking the venom out of me from James.

Edward chuckled lightly as he moved his ice cold lips up the centre of my chin. When he reached my bottom lip, he took it between his, careful not to use his teeth, and sucked on it and started pulling back. I moaned slightly but sucked it back in when I felt his hands caressing my hips.

What was with Edward lately? I'm not saying that I minded, not one bit, but he's been acting differently lately. He's been touching me a LOT more than what he would usually allow. It was like every day that passed, the barrier he created was slowly being destroyed.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt Edward's hands make contact with my stomach. My breathing hitched as I shivered, not from the cold, but from the ecstasy I was feeling in this moment.

Edward kissed me so passionately that I forgot all about his hands and focused on his lips. The way his left mine blazing and swollen and how they moved perfectly in sync with mine. I felt his tongue dart out fast to lick my bottom lip, asking for permission. I happily granted it and let out a soft moan as I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth then found mine, both started battling for dominance inside my mouth. I smiled against his lips as he has never gone this far before. Has Edward taken down all of the barriers? Or just a few? Was this the moment? Is he going to go all the way with me?

I began to feel small butterflies in the pit of my stomach because I was excited, not nervous. I know this is what we both want. I love Edward so much.

Edward pulled back reluctantly and I pouted from the loss of touch. Edward chuckled, his lips forming up into his crooked smile as we locked gazes. Edward bent further down towards the buttons of my pj top, never breaking eye contact. My breathing came in short gasps and it felt like my heart was jumping out of my chest.

As Edward reached the first button of my top, his eyes asked me for permission which I more than happily gave. He smiled my favourite smile before he took the first button into his mouth. Giving it a little tug with his teeth, it came undone. Wow, this was so kinky. Edward was undoing the buttons to my top with his teeth. This only made me more sure that all the barriers have been completely demolished.

As Edward torturously slowly made his way down further, undoing the buttons as he went but not opening up my top, he never broke eye contact. His hand slowly making their way down my sides, feeling into every curve. As Edward's hands briefly stroked the side of my breasts and I felt my nipples instantly harden. A low moan escaped my lips as I felt myself get wet which was something new. I watched as Edward's eyes turned pitch black and he suddenly broke eye contact with me turning his head down towards the place which needed him most. I saw him sniff the air which made my cheeks turn a violent red.

"You smell _so_ good, Bella" I felt my cheeks get hotter when he said that. Edward turned his gaze back up to me and rested his freezing hand against my blazing cheek. I felt it cool down straight away as Edward chuckled. His lips crushed against mine in one of the most passionate kisses we have shared yet. I felt Edward moan against my lips which made me smile against his.

All too soon he pulled back and made his way back to my top, this time opening it and kissing the places that were exposed to him. His hands caressed my skin and made me moan again. Edward smiled and leaned in for another passionate kiss while pulling my top off and exposing me completely, I never slept in a bra. As he pressed his chest against me I shivered, his top was already off somehow. I brung my hands up to stroke his perfect muscles as our tongues fought a losing battle. Edward's hand slowly made their way up my sides and stopped right under my breasts. I moaned in frustration. Edward smiled against my mouth and brung his hands up further resting them on top of my nipples. Without meaning to, I arched my back into his hands for more contact as he began squeezing and stroking my hard nipples. My wetness now started to begin to soak through my underwear.

A growl started building in Edward's chest and I jumped, grinding our hips together. The contact I felt sent electric shocks through my body and I know Edward felt it too as he ground up on me this time. We both moaned together in pleasure but sucked it back in "Charlie…" I let the sentence fall. What if he heard us?

"Don't worry love, he left about an hour ago to go on a fishing trip" Well that's good. I ground down again just to see what will happen. Edward groaned and grabbed both of my wrists playfully and extended them above my head, leaving my upper body totally stretched and exposed to him. "So beautiful" I heard Edward whisper. I blushed and smile inwardly; glad I had this kind of affect from him.

I grinded my hips against his again and I felt his erected penis against my centre and we both moaned. Edward dropped my wrists, which made their way straight to his hair, and took my left nipple into his mouth as he ground against me again, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He licked at my hardened nipple, tugging on it with his lips and did the same to my right. Edward and I kept on grinding against each other when his hands moved down to the waist band of my pants and ripped them off without warning. I laughed out loud but said nothing.

Edward's mouth met mine in another battle to win dominance. I like this new side to Edward. I wonder if I could do anything seductive…

I got an idea and rolled us over so that I was on top. Edward obliged. I slowly started to make my way down towards Edward's waist line and his breathing hitched. Great, so far so good. As I got to his pants, I noticed a _very_ big bulge in his pants. I smiled as I stroked my hand against it, causing Edward to moan my name and move his hands to unbutton his pants. I swiftly stopped him as he looked pleadingly at me.

"Be patient Edward" I said in what I hope was a seductive voice. His breathing became erratic which meant it did the job well. I looked back at his bulge and stroked it once more before undoing his button and zipper. I pulled Edward's pants down to his knees where he kicked them off himself. I smiled again to myself.

Before I could make my way to his pulsing cock, Edward pulled me up on top of him and rolled us over so that he was on top again. He made his way, ever so slowly down my body, touching every place he could as I arched my body against his, begging for more contact. As he got to my waistband again, he looked back up to me to ask for my permission. All I could do was smile as Edward dazzled me in his eyes.

Edward chuckled softly and bent down, taking the waistband of my underwear into his teeth and ripped them off, tossing them somewhere into my room. That's when I smelt my true arousal. It flooded both of our noses as Edward let out a small growl. I became wetter again but then Edward was licking my clit. "Uhh, Edward…" I moaned his name. It felt so good.

"Bella, you taste… exquisite" Edward began lapping up my juices with his tongue as I moaned continuously. Edward's finger then began caressing my centre before plunging in. His small thrust filling me each time. "Unnhh, Edward there. Uhhhh…right there…" Edward moaned against my clit which sent new waves of pleasure through me. He then entered another finger into my hot center as his thrust got faster. I could feel that I was near my release before Edward shoved another finger into me while making his tempo faster and faster.

Edward's hand was pumping me at an inhumanly pace as I came nearer to my release. "Uhhh, EDWARD!" but all too soon he pulled out of me. I groaned loudly at the sudden loss. He chuckled lightly, pulling his body back up against me as he licked his fingers dry from my juices. I pulled him in for furious kiss and tasted myself on him. I moaned into his mouth and he moaned right back.

A new wave of pleasure crashed onto me when I realized one of us was over dressed. So I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my feet at the top of his boxers. "I do believe that you are once piece of clothing ahead of me love" I smiled sheepishly at Edward as I began to pull his boxers down his legs with my feet.

As soon as they were gone I felt Edward's penis rub against my center causing us both to moan. Edward held onto me as he brought his lips to my ear and whispered. "I love you Bella" he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Please, tell me if I'm hurting you" I nodded, unable to find my voice as Edward slowly slid himself into me.

Fire screeched at my inner walls as Edward penetrated me. A small cry escaped my lips and Edward pulled out to look at me. Fear and sadness were washed all over his face. "I'm okay. It hurt, but it will get better" I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Are you sure love?" I nodded and he pushed himself back in. Pain leaked through me again. I felt Edward begin to pull out of me again before I stopped him,

"Please Edward, just wait" So he let my inner walls adjust to his size and eventually the pain was completely overruled with pleasure. I squeezed my walls against his cock to let him know it was okay now.

"I love you Bella" Edward pulled out of me, only just, before thrusting straight back in again. I tried to find my voice but it was long gone. _I love you too Edward_ was all I could think as wave after wave of bliss came from Edward's thrusts. My hips bucked against his and I could eventually met Edward's thrusts with my own.

"Oh god Bella, uhhh, you're … so … tight! Unnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh!!" Edward screamed as I continuously tightened and loosened my inner walls against his throbbing cock. With every thrust Edward made filled me more.

"Unh Edward, harder please" Edward complied, each thrust now going deeper, hitting places of delight I never new existed.

I could feel us both begin to reach our climaxes when Edward took one of my nipples into his mouth, causing it to harden. "Uhhh … I … love … you … Ed … ward!!" I manage to scream out between each of his thrust. "Unh faster … oh god Edward, FASTER! Yeah, oh… god! Faster … faster … faster, faster fasterfasterfaster!"

"Arrggghhh!!" Edward and I both screamed as our orgasms rocked through our bodies. I felt myself explode onto Edward while his sweet come filled me up to the point where I felt our mixed juices tinkling down my legs. Edward collapsed onto me but never pulled out.

"I love you so much Bella" Edward smiled against my forehead before kissing it.

"I love you too, Edward" But after that I wasn't nearly done.

I looked up to Edward and smiled cunningly at him. He looked back at me with a confused expression but as I flipped us so I was on top, his confusion turned into excitement.

* * *

**I dont no if you call that a 'happy' ending in the exact sense, but when you think about it, it is. for them anyways :)**

**I might do this again but have the POV's swapped around - tell me if its a good idea.**

**Plz feel free to review and tell me wat you think.**

**Okay, so if been watching the hits go up and up (now above 500 and i just posted it an hour ago; u people sure r horny! haha) and only 6 people have reviewed. Plzzzz tell me wat u think and if i should continue this one-shot and make it a two-shot or MORE!!**


	2. Demolished Barriers II EPOV

****

**Disclaimer: i dont own the wonderful, wonderful world of twilight. But i do own this first time :)**

**Okay this is the EPOV that people have requested.**

**plz read and review and let me what you think**

* * *

**Demolished Barriers II**

**EPOV**

I watch her all the time, but never like this before. Something big has changed but I don't know what, yet, and I don't even know what brought this on.

It's like I have to touch her every second of every minute of every hour of every day just to feel content.

Her scent is completely unbearable tonight, but it's not her blood I want anymore, it's her body. Her beautiful brown eyes always overwhelm me, I find myself lost into their depths quite often, and she says I'm dazzling. I wish she could see how truly gorgeous she was.

Bella is beautiful, more beautiful than any vampire could be. She complains about how plain she is, or how simple, boring and human she may be, but it's not every day a vampire falls in love with a human, in fact, I think that our love is one of kind.

Bella's my world, and to just be able to show how much she truly means to me, I would be thrilled, only if it is what she desires.

I love Bella so much. To just be able to _show_ it to her, together, I know that we will be able to reach a new level in our love. To be able kiss her until she passes out from lack of air (not that I would allow that), to hold her all day and night with nothing but skin preventing us from being one. To tell her how much I love her up till the point that would put anyone else to shame and further.

"I love you Edward" Bella whispered as quiet as the breeze, still asleep.

"And I will always love you, Bella" she sighed in satisfaction and I let out a small chuckle.

Always

How can I not? I have fallen hard for Bella. She has me in an unbreakable hold, restraining me with her love, intelligence, beauty. Her body…

The way her beautiful curves mold with my form when I hug her. Her lips, they way they move in sync with mine before I regretfully pull away, the smell of her sweet freesia and strawberry scent, the blood that no longer teases me to taste out of hunger, but of lust.

I felt a slight pain and straining as I looked down to find I had a reasonable sized bulge in my pants, wanting to be free. My breathing hitched,

Only Bella could do this to me. I never noticed any other woman before my Bella. Bella…

I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans quickly and pushed them down to my knees with my boxers. I lightly stroked my growing erection. I growled softly, careful not to wake my love, and grabbed my member in my hand. I pumped my erection, only wishing Bella was the one that was doing this. To have her sweet, warm mouth surround my cock and watch as her head bobbed up and down, taking my entire member. I continuously thought about Bella while giving myself a handjob.

The warmth of her soft skin against mine. How our bodies nearly mold together when we hug, only clothes restraining us. My Bella, I love you. Oh god…

I pumped my hand faster.

Her beautiful brown eyes melt into mine, when we dazzle each other. She is so, so, _so_ gorgeous. And she's all mine.

My hand moved faster yet as I came to near my release.

If only I could release into my love. To feel my come spread into her, and to have her come spread onto my member. To feel the warmth of her surrounding me, engulfing me into herself.

To taste my love, to lap at her. To smell her arousal.

Oh GOD!!...

I moved my hand at an inhuman pace as I came all over myself. I sat in Bella's rocking chair panting hard. Only Bella could do this to me. I had never masturbated before I saw my love. Oh how she'll be the death of me.

I got up out of the chair and walked quietly to her bathroom to wash myself off. At least Charlie has already gone.

As I came back into Bella's room, I looked back to my love as I noticed her heart beating faster, stirring getting ready to wake up. I was by her side in an instant, holding her close to me as my love awoke from her peaceful sleep. "Edward?" Bella stretched out of my grasp before I pulled her straight back in, never wanting to ever let go.

"Always love. I will always be here" I cooed in her ear. I noticed as a silent tear made its way down Bella's face. I took it between my lips and kissed it back up to her eye before I started to trail the kiss back down to the edge of Bella's mouth. I had to try hard to prevent a moan from escaping my lips 

as the warmth of her shin stirred feelings inside me. I went further down to my love's neck and started to plant kisses all along her now thumping pulse. Bella tangled her fingers into my hair as I slowly moved my cool hands down her blazing arms.

I slowly made my way to Bella's collarbone and trailed kisses along it until I got right underneath her chin. Bella arched her head back, giving me full access as I greedily flicked my tongue out across her exposed skin. She gasped.

I chuckled lightly as I moved my ice cold lips up the centre of Bella's chin. When I eventually reached her bottom lip, I took it between mine, careful not to use my teeth in case I bit her, and sucked on it as I started pulling back. Bella moaned slightly and my hands instantly went to her hips and started to caress them.

What was I doing? I'm not saying that I minded, not one bit, and I also knew that Bella has wanted this for a while now, but I shouldn't be doing this to her. What if I accidentally hurt her? I could never forgive myself. But I _have _been touching Bella a LOT more than what I would usually allow. It was like every day that passed, the barrier I had created was slowly being destroyed without me even knowing.

But Bella and I had both wanted this, had we not? I love Bella more than anything in this world and others, and I know she feels the same way.

I felt my member stirring again as I moved my hands to Bella's stomach, feeling the warmth radiating off her. I heard Bella's breathing hitch as she shivered, but I could tell it wasn't from the cold, but from the ecstasy we were both feeling in this moment.

I kissed Bella again so passionately that I forgot all about my hands, which now had a life of their own, and concentrated on my love's lips; the way she left mine blazing from her heat and swollen, as they moved perfectly in sync with mine. I darted my tongue out fast to lick Bella's bottom lip, asking for permission. She happily granted it and let out a soft moan when she parted her lips and my tongue explored her mouth then found her tongue, both started battling for dominance inside of my love's mouth. Bella smiled against my lips.

I had never gone this far before. I have never wanted Bella to taste the venom which pools inside my mouth every time I see her. But by judging to her moan, I guess she likes the taste of it.

So this was the moment. This would be the first time Bella and I would make love. I felt my now pulsing penis rub against my jeans, again, begging for exit. But he would just have to wait a little longer.

I felt small butterflies in the pit of my stomach because I was excited, not nervous. I know this is what we both want. I love Bella so much. I want to be able to give her everything she wants.

I pulled back reluctantly and saw Bella pouting from the loss of touch. She looked even more beautiful when she pouted. I chuckled, my lips forming into the crooked smile as we locked gazes. This was it…

I bent further down towards the buttons of Bella's pj top, never breaking eye contact. Her breathing came in short gasps and I heard and felt Bella's heart ready to jump out of her chest.

As I reached the first button of her top, I asked for permission with my eyes which Bella more than happily gave, I could tell. I smiled her favourite smile before I took the first button into my mouth. Giving it a little tug with my teeth, careful not to actually break it, it came undone. I watched as Bella's eyes glazed over in excitement. I was getting quite excited too. This was a little kinky with me undoing the buttons to Bella's top with my teeth.

As I torturously slowly made my way down further, undoing the buttons as I went but not yet ready to open up my love's top, I never broke eye contact. My hands slowly make their way down Bella's sides, feeling into every curve. As my hands briefly stroked the side of Bella's breasts I felt her nipples instantly harden. A low moan escaped Bella's lips as I smelt something change in the air. I broke eye contact with Bella, turning my head down towards the place where I needed to be most. I sniffed at the air and smelt the most delectable aroma, and coming from Bella, it aroused me more. The new smell mixed in her with strawberry and freesia scent driving me more insane. I finally could smell her arousal.

"You smell _so_ good, Bella" I felt a change in my love. She was a bit flushed. I turned my gaze back up to Bella and noticed why she was flushed. I rested my freezing hand against her blazing cheek to cool the blush and I chuckled. I crushed my lips back against Bella for one of the most passionate kisses we have shared yet. I moaned against her lips and felt her smile against mine.

All too soon I pulled back and made my way back to Bella's top, this time opening it and kissing the places that were exposed to me. My hands caressed Bella's skin and made her moan again. I smiled, happy at her reaction to me, and leaned in for another passionate kiss while pulling Bella's top off and exposing her completely, I knew she never slept in a bra and always wondered why. Now I know. I quickly ripped my shirt off and pressed my chest against Bella's as she shivered against the feel of my skin. Bella brung her hands up to stroke my muscles as our tongues fought a losing battle. My hands slowly made their way up Bella's sides and stopped right under her breasts. Bella moaned in frustration. I smiled against her mouth and brung his hands up further resting them on top of her nipples. Bella arched her back into my hands for more contact as I began squeezing and stroking her hard nipples. They were so soft and warm, I didn't know if I would ever have enough.

I smelt a new wave of Bella's arousal and a growl started building in my chest. Bella jumped, grinding our hips together. The contact I felt sent electric shocks through my body and I know Bella felt it too. I grounded up on Bella this time, wanting more. We both moaned together in pleasure but Bella sucked it back in "Charlie…" she let the sentence fall. I chuckled softly, grateful, very grateful that he had left early this morning.

"Don't worry love, he left about an hour ago to go on a fishing trip" Bella ground down again against me and I groaned, grabbing both of her wrists playfully and extended them above her head, leaving Bella's upper body totally stretched and exposed to me. I finally manage a quick sneak view at my love's gorgeous body. "So beautiful" I whispered. Bella blushed. She has such a hold over me. I can't believe this goddess is actually mine.

Bella grinded her hips against mine again and her wet, hot center graze against my erected penis, still being held in my jeans, and we both moaned. I dropped Bella's wrists, which made their way straight to my hair, and took her left nipple into my mouth as I ground against her again, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I just couldn't get enough.

I licked at Bella's hardened peak, tugging on it with my lips and did the same to her right. Bella and I kept on grinding against each other when I slowly moved my hands down to the waist band of my love's pants and eagerly ripped them off without warning. Bella laughed out loud but said nothing.

I met Bella's mouth with mine in another battle to win dominance. I wonder if she liked this new me. Well, doing what we were now, she would get used to it. I hope…

Without warning, Bella rolled us over so that she was on top. I obliged, wanting to know what she was up too. Bella slowly started to make her way down towards my waist line and my breathing hitched. As she got to my pants, I noticed her eyes go big as she saw the _very_ big bulge forming in my pants. She smiled seductively and stroked a hand against it, causing me to moan Bella's name. I quickly moved my hands to unbutton my pants before Bella swiftly stopped me. I looked pleadingly at her. I wanted, no… _needed _to have her now.

"Be patient Edward" Bella said in the most seductive voice, my breathing became erratic. My Bella was seducing me. Bella looked back at my erection and stroked it once more sending a wave of pure bliss through me, before undoing my button and zipper. Bella pulled my pants down to my knees where I kicked them off myself hurriedly. Bella smiled again to herself. I needed her, _now._

Before Bella could make her way back to my pulsing cock, I pulled her up on top of me and rolled us over so that I was on top again. I made my way, ever so slowly down my love's body, touching every place I could as Bella arched her body against mine, begging for more contact. As I got to my love's waistband again, I looked back up to Bella to ask for her permission. I would never push my love to do something like this if she didn't want to. No matter how much I wanted to…

Bella smiled as she dazzled me in her eyes, and me apparently doing the same. I chuckled softly and bent down, taking the waistband of her underwear into my teeth and ripped them off, tossing them somewhere into her room. That's when I smelt my love's true arousal. Oh god, she really does want this to happen. The sweet scent flooded both of our noses as I let out a small growl. Bella became wetter again as I started licking my love's clit. "Uhh, Edward…" Bella moaned my name. Oh my god, that sounded so right. And she taste so, so…

"Bella, you taste… exquisite" I began lapping up my Bella's juices with my tongue as she moaned continuously. I thought only blood would taste this good, but no. My love tasted better!

I brought my finger up to Bella's throbbing centre and began caressing it before plunging in. I started off with small thrust. "Unnhh, Edward there. Uhhhh…right there…" I moaned against Bella's clit as she moaned my name. Oh god, my throbbing cock was getting on my nerves. I need her now.

No Edward, just wait your turn a while longer.

I entered another finger into my Bella's hot center as my thrust got faster. I could feel Bella's inner walls contracting around my fingers as she was nearing her release. I shoved another finger into her while making my tempo faster and faster.

My hand was pumping Bella at an inhumanly pace as she came nearer to her release. "Uhhh, EDWARD!" I pulled out of her before she could meet her orgasm. Bella groaned loudly at the sudden loss. I chuckled lightly, pulling my body back up against my love's as I licked my fingers dry from Bella's juices. Bella pulled me in for furious kiss as she tasted herself on me. Bloody hell, this woman was extreme. I moaned into Bella's mouth and she moaned right back.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and placed her feet at the top of my boxers. "I do believe that you are once piece of clothing ahead of me love" Bella smiled sheepishly at me as she began to pull my boxers down my legs with her feet.

As soon as they were gone I felt my finally free penis rub against my love's center causing us both to moan. I held onto Bella as I brought my lips to her ear and whispered. "I love you Bella" I pulled back to look into her chocolate eyes. "Please, tell me if I'm hurting you" She nodded as I slowly slid myself into her.

Argh! I took all I had not to plunge into her then and there but a small cry escaped my love's lips and I pulled out to look at her. Fear and sadness were washed all over my face and I knew it. I hurt her. "I'm okay. It hurt, but it will get better" Bella smiled reassuringly at me but I still couldn't get over the fact I had hurt my love.

"Are you sure love?" Bella nodded and I slowly pushed myself back in. I felt Bella tense up again so I begin to pull out of my love's hot, wet, intoxicating centre before she stopped me,

"Please Edward, just wait" I agreed and let my love's inner walls adjust to my size. The whole time I waited I tried not to just plunge into her. Bella was so tight and warm surrounding me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when my Bella squeezed her inner walls against my cock to let me know it was okay now.

"I love you Bella" I pulled out of my love, only just, before thrusting straight back in again. _Oh my fucking god. Shit Bella!_ I tried my best not to curse in front of my love as wave after wave of bliss came from my thrusts. Bella's hips bucked against mine and she could eventually meet my thrusts with her own.

"Oh god Bella, uhhh, you're … so … tight! Unnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh!!" I screamed as Bella continuously tightened and loosened her inner walls against my throbbing cock. With every thrust I made, I filled Bella even more than the last.

"Unh Edward, harder please" I complied, forcing each thrust to now go deeper, hitting places of delight in both Bella and me I never knew existed.

I could feel us both begin to reach our climaxes so I took one of Bella's nipples into my mouth, causing it to harden. "Uhhh … I … love … you … Ed … ward!!" She manage to scream out between each of my thrust. "Unh faster … oh god Edward, FASTER!" I LOVED it when she screamed my name. I happily went faster. "Yeah, oh… god! Faster … faster … faster, faster fasterfasterfaster!" I picked up my pace faster than I knew was possible.

"Arrggghhh!!" Bella and I both screamed as our orgasms rocked through our bodies. I felt Bella explode onto me while come filled her up to the point where I smelt our mixed juices pouring down my love's legs. I collapsed onto my Bella but never pulled out.

"I love you so much Bella" I smiled against her forehead before kissing it.

"I love you too, Edward" Bella looked up to me and smiled cunningly. I looked back at her confused but as she flipped us so that my love was now on top, my confusion turned into excitement.

* * *

**A happy ending yet again...**

**lol, thx for reading chapter two of demolished barriers and plz leave a review and tell me if it was good or not.**

**p.s. tell me if you want more and i might make this one-shot into a two-shot or even a story!**


End file.
